


Hold My Hands, and Warm My Heart

by HappiSkep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst doesn't exist in my mind, Can be read platonically if wanted, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Just something sweet and soft, Love, M/M, Might be hard to near the end though, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Skephalo, There should really be more cute fluff fics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but don't know it, they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappiSkep/pseuds/HappiSkep
Summary: Bad and Skeppy decide to take a walk in the park during the late fall/early winter season.-(I read through this like 15+ times, so I really hope there are no mistakes lmaoo)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Hold My Hands, and Warm My Heart

It was the day after the first snow of the season, and though it was already melting in the mid-morning sun, there was still that tinge of winter in the air. 

Skeppy had just awoken and was now admiring the beauty of the outdoors from the comfort of the dining room table. He watched as droplets of water dripped onto the leaves of a bush below the window, he could tell today was going to be a calm one. 

Skeppy turned his head at the sound of the floorboards creaking, “Morning sleepy head.” He giggled as his best friend, and roommate of a month, approached the table.

“Morning.” Bad yawned, stretching before taking a seat across from Skeppy. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Bad looked out the window thinking about what the day might bring. A thought soon struck him, and he lit up.

“Hey Skeppy, how would you feel about going to the park?” Bad asked, his green eyes shining making it hard for Skeppy to say no.

Assessing the outdoor scenery one last time, Skeppy decided that it was too pretty of a day not to say yes to a walk in the park with his friend. 

“Sure, I’m game.” He said with a gentle smile towards Bad.

“Great! I’ll make some breakfast and then we’ll head out.” Bad got up from the table and made his way to the kitchen with a small hop in his step. 

_Skeppy sighed. A small smile appearing on his face as he watched Bad walk away._

He didn't know why, but Bad never ceased to amaze him. The way he hummed to himself while working, or the way he'd light up at the chance to talk about something he cared about. No matter what, Skeppy always looked at the older man in awe.

He looked at his phone, the time reading just quarter past 10. 

He must’ve gotten lost in thought, because the next thing he knew the scent of eggs and bacon hit his nose. Bad reemerged from the kitchen at that same moment, with two plates in his hands. 

"Wow Bad, and here I thought you were gonna burn down the house " Skeppy said, looking at the food hungrily.

Bad set the plates down. 

"Hey! I can cook you muffinhead, haven’t you seen my chicken noodle soup video?" Bad huffed, sitting back down across from Skeppy.

Skeppy giggled at the frustration in his friend's voice. 

"Of course Bad, I was just teasing you a bit. No need to get moody" Skeppy looked at Bad, knowing very well that the comment would make him more grouchy. 

Bad looked up from his plate, a look of exasperation on his face at what the younger man had said.

"Wha- I am NOT moody!" He grumbled, sliding back in his chair.

_Skeppy gazed at Bad, who was now sulking low in his chair. If there was one thing he loved doing, it was trolling Bad._

Skeppy was snapped out of his thoughts, once again, by the sound of Bad's voice.

"Oh! Skeppy quick, finish eating so we can leave!" Bad exclaimed, getting back to eating the food in front of him. 

Skeppy rolled his eyes at how quickly his friend went from grouchy to joyful, and went back to finishing his breakfast. 

-

Not long after they’d finished eating, the two were at the closet fishing out their winter gear before finally leaving for the park. 

The clock now read half past 11.

Skeppy, being stubborn as always, decided that he could handle the cold. Thus, only putting on a light sweater with a beanie and calling it good. 

Bad on the other hand had bundled up as much as he could, sporting a thick black coat, a beanie, some mittens, and his favorite checkered scarf. 

Skeppy looked at Bad in amusement, comparing both of their outfits. Bad noticed and shot him a look of annoyance.

"Don't come crying to me when you realize you actually can't handle the cold." Bad warned, adjusting the scarf around his neck. 

Skeppy waved him off, and turned towards the door. 

-

Soon after leaving the house, they arrived at the park. Patches of snow and ice covered small areas of the pathway and hills. The sun, doing as much as it could to melt everything, shone down on the beautiful sight. 

Bad and Skeppy strolled peacefully through the nearly empty park, only a few people scattered here and there in the distance. 

For a while they just chatted about random things, ranging from video ideas to what they had in store for the week to come. 

Eventually Skeppy's mind began to wander, listening to Bad talk about whatever was interesting to him. 

_He liked hearing Bad's voice. It calmed him. It made him feel safe._

He must've zoned out, because the next thing he knew he was slipping on a small patch of ice just in front of him. 

"Ugh" Skeppy groaned, as he landed roughly onto his back. 

"Skeppy! Are you okay? Do you need help?" Bad frantically spoke, looking down at Skeppy and assessing the situation. 

_Skeppy felt cared for whenever Bad worried for him. It made him happy._

He gave a small laugh at Bad's worried expression. 

"Don't worry Bad, I'm okay. Just a bit winded is all." Skeppy reassured him.

Bad's face filled with relief at the response. 

"Thank goodness! Skeppy you really need to pay attention to where you're walking, this could've been far worse than it was." He scolded, taking note of Skeppy giggling lightly at how worried he was.

_Bad liked when Skeppy laughed, when he smiled. He liked when Skeppy's eyes would crinkle at the sides whenever he did so, eyes shining in a way that made the stars seem like they were no longer in the sky. But in his joyful expression instead._

Unfortunately, it was Bad's turn to scold himself for not paying attention, because the next thing he felt was a pile of snow hitting his face. 

Skeppy was now standing, laughing like no tomorrow at Bad's expression of shock. 

"Oh my goodness, Skeppy! What the- what was that for?" Bad grumbled, wiping the snow off with his scarf.

Still laughing Skeppy responded with a simple shrug, wiping his hands off on his sweatshirt. 

_It only took a moment for Skeppy to start feeling the cold of the snow seep into his skin._

He knew he would regret throwing that snow, but it was just too good of an opportunity for him to miss out on.

He shivered visibly, hiding his hands in his sleeves.

Bad took notice of this, a smug look on his face after realizing he was right about Skeppy not being able to handle the cold weather.

“You muffinhead, I told you this would happen.” He laughed, walking over to where Skeppy was standing.

Shooting Bad a glare, Skeppy was about to respond when he suddenly felt both of his hands being held close together by his friend.

“Anyways, we don’t need you catching a cold Skeppy. Let me warm your hands quickly, and then we can head home.” Bad sighed, still holding Skeppy’s hands between his own. Hoping that the softness of his mittens would do the job fast.

But Skeppy wasn’t paying attention to what Bad was saying. He was too busy focusing on his hands, and the gentle softness of Bad’s hands surrounding them.

_His heart was pounding. All he wanted was to stay like this forever, but he knew that wasn’t possible._

He felt warm, his emotions flooding over him and thoughts running at a thousand miles an hour. He felt safe, but also scared. He didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there, letting Bad hold him for a few seconds longer.

It was over all too soon, Bad taking his hands off of Skeppy’s. A small smile plastered on the older’s face.

“There we go, nice and toasty I hope!” Bad exclaimed, giggling a bit at his own words.

As Bad went to turn away, Skeppy grabbed his arm. 

Bad was caught off guard, turning his head to question why his friend had stopped him.

Skeppy was looking at the ground sheepishly, trying to work up the courage to say what he wanted to.

_He took a deep breath._

“Will you…" He paused for a moment. "Will you hold my hand? For just a while longer?” He finally asked, waiting for a response from Bad. His face getting warmer by the second, and his nerves rising.

_At that moment Bad felt a warmth in his heart. Skeppy has always meant so much to him, and there was no doubt in Bad’s mind that he would do anything to keep the younger happy._

A smile spread across his face, and he gently took Skeppy’s hand into his own. 

_Their hands fit so well together._

“Of course Skeppy.” Bad responded, looking back at him. His green eyes shone as he smiled at his friend.

_Skeppy could’ve sworn that his heart skipped a beat at that very second. Sighing in relief, letting go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding._

He squeezed Bad’s hand. Holding it tight, but not too tight, as if he was afraid that this would all disappear at any moment.

Feeling happy, warm, and safe. They both headed, hand in hand, back towards the park's exit. 

Smiling, their eyes shining, they walked home in silence. Content at just being in each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this small fic I wrote! It's the first ever fanfic I've ever written and I'd really like to know your thoughts. So if you have any don't be afraid to say so!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Twitter: @/happiskep


End file.
